Bloodline
by angels-stole-my-police-box
Summary: After receiving a message from her home planet Hetty and the doctor pay them a visit. Who is waiting for them? Who is the man who haunts Hetty's dreams? Hetty Davies adventures part 4 Please R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bloodline

Author: angels-stole-my-police-box

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dr who or the Tardis and such all that is mine is Hetty and the worlds etc linked to her.

Rating: T

Warnings: Vampirism, bad doctor, violence, some blood references, peril and some scenes that may be unsuitable for all.

Work in progress.

Summary: The doctor and Hetty receive a message from Hetty's home planet.

Prologue

His breath hung on the night like smoke from a chimney, breath ragged as his lungs fought to keep him moving. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body. Vorhane stumbled through the dense forest. The ominous shadows being cast by the enormous trees masking him from view for precious seconds. They would be upon him at any moment. He had been chosen.

Vorhane burst through the edge of the forest into the farmers field that lay ahead. Open ground. He would be spotted easily. His body froze as he heard a twig crack behind him. He broke into a run keeping to the tree line. The moonlight was playing tricks on him, he could sense movement to his right but nothing made to take him. Why were they holding back? Was it the thrill of the chase? He could see lights in the distance, his one ray of hope. With his last reserves of strength he bolted for the town that lay ahead. It was then something barrelled into Vorhane's side sending him to the ground winded.

His eyes moist with tears of pain and defeat struggled to focus on the band of men who now formed a ring around him. Vorhane stumbled to his feet. He tried in vain to push through them but they stood fast. He collapsed in a heap on the wet ground. The men parted to allow the last member of their party through. He was tall and wirey, long white hair cascaded down his back and fell over his shoulders. His face was masked in darkness. Vorhane knew that the face bore no expression. He cowered in the grass. It was no good they had found him. The newcomer strode purposefully towards him and the ring of men tightened.

"Father why is it me that is chosen?" Vorhane sobbed.

"You are the first son of the house of Kelnor! It is your destiny to serve at my side!"

"I don't want that! I'm 15 years old I want so much more!"

"Your destiny is mapped out for you my son and there is no way you can change it." Tiran picked up his son from the ground and looked into his frightened eyes.

"You my son are to kill the last son of Gallifrey so that our ancestors may be at peace!" he drew his son to him. The last thing Vorhane saw was his father's twisted vampyric face as he screamed for mercy.

On that night the greatest vampire was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies to JK Rowling and Helen Fielding. Some sexual tension.

Part 1

Hetty removed the glasses from the end of her nose. She sat on one of the libraries many steps. She was tired. The doctor had set the course to Gavanair and they were taking some time out from each other. He had decided to tinker with something mechanical. She had adopted a glazed expression whilst he was telling her what he was going to be doing. Something to do with the chameleon circuit. Defeated he walked away muttering about women. Little did he know that Hetty could programme a video recorder in 30 seconds flat and she was damn proud.

After browsing the shelves and thinking of reading the lost Harry Potter book; she had decided to sit and take a look at the book entitled 'The dummies guide to time travel'. Why on earth did he have a copy of this? Well she did find him reading 'Bridget Jones' the other day. She had plonked herself on the steps with a hot cuppa and a Kit-Kat. Amazing really that in the depths of space you could still find Kit-Kats. The pages of the book were well thumbed and she noticed notes in the margins obviously made by the doctor. Words like 'claptrap', 'twaddle' and something in a language she didn't understand but understood it to be a swear word as it was underlined many times. She blushed and chuckled to herself.

Hetty downed the rest of the tea and put the book on the desk so she could refer back to it at some point. Her shoulder was still a little sore so she rotated it and winced when it resisted. She had changed into a grey vest top and a pair of denim dungarees for comfort and that her other clothes had been trashed whilst on the space station. It wasn't the most glamorous of ensembles in her wardrobe but it was functional. She plodded aimlessly in the direction of the kitchen.

She lingered in the doorway, she could still smell curry. There was a pile of plates in the sink. Typical male, she thought needs a dishwasher. The Tardis must have been listening because the door to a dishwasher opened for her.

"Thank you, us girls have got to stick together!" she smiled and began to load it.

Drying her hands on the tea towel she noticed a strange sound drifting down the corridor. Bemused she dropped the tea towel on to the worktop and decided to go and investigate.

The doctor sat on the floor cross legged staring at a piece of wiring he had left.

"Now where did you come from?" he asked expecting an answer. After a few moments it was obvious that the wire was going to offer no reply so he threw it on to the ever growing pile of screws and assorted machinery in the corner of the room. He wearily got up and stretched his legs. He looked at the door that led to the corridor. He wondered if he should go and see if Hetty was ok? Just thinking about it brought a smile to his face. They had so nearly kissed for real this time. Not in a dream or because they may never get out of the latest scrape they were in, but because they had proper feelings for each other. Feelings that he thought he would never have again. He wouldn't ever forget Rose, she was part of him. Hetty was in the here and now, and he had….. He shook his head, he was doing it again, remembering the feel of her lips on his. He had to concentrate on the job in hand. It was getting awfully hot in there though. He undid the buttons on his overalls and slipped the top half to his waist. He adjusted the white t-shirt that lay beneath and thought that a little light music wouldn't hurt. He reached over his tool bench and retrieved the very used cd player. After hitting the random button he let himself be lost to the music.

The further into the bowels of the tardis she went the louder the music became. She didn't recognise it, but obviously someone was enjoying it because the were singing along. She paused outside the door. The doctor was on the other side. She thought for a moment, should she leave him to enjoy himself or did she go in and tell him what a rotten singer he was. Ok option 2 was the best. Gently she pushed the door open.

The doctor was playing air guitar. Hetty watched as he thrashed along to the beat. He hadn't noticed her. He was in the middle of various machine parts, his overalls covered in all manner of grease and gloop that even she didn't recognise. His hair was wild from all the head banging, sweat adorned his brow, the t-shirt he wore stuck to his chest revealing his chest muscles and the laces on his conver……hold on the t-shirt! Jesus she didn't realise just how interesting his chest was! How did he hide that under all those clothes. He had no six pack but hey you can't have everything. His muscles seemed to ripple along to the music, they were hypnotizing. Hetty was on the verge of drooling, she must have been leaning against one of the machines and it gave way under her weight and clattered to the floor. The doctor stopped dancing and blushed as Hetty tried to compose herself.

"I…I heard a noise I thought you were in pain?" she said trying to pick up the fallen parts.

"In pain?" the doctor looked confused. "Ahhh my singing….. Wait a minute it's not that bad!" he said looking rather hurt. Hetty looked at him, he was sweating and was looking rather hot. Her eyes wandered to his torso once more. What was it that kept making her look. The doctor coughed politely bringing her back to her senses.

"Ohhh I wouldn't give up your day job!" she said laughing.

"I'd best go get dressed, we'll be landing soon!" he said slipping back into the top half of his overalls.

"Yeah that should come with a government health warning!" Hetty whispered as he walked past her to the door.

"Sorry what did you say?" the doctor asked pulling on his ear lobe.

"Oh nothing! I'd best get ready too!" she said following him. As the doctor walked in front of her she couldn't help but notice that the overalls left little to the imagination in the rear end department. The tardis gave a lurch making her stumble. She patted one of the side walls.

"Hey a girl can look!" she said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Please note some disturbing scenes!!

Part 2

As the last vestiges of sunlight protruded through the clouds Meto Sanotz's car pulled up at the front entrance to the Soronet building. The driver got out and held open the door for him to get in. Santoz handed him a slip of paper. The driver looked at it and nodded. Santoz took one last look at the sky and got in the car.

Rizel stirred. It was late, or early she couldn't tell. She looked across the bed to the other occupant and smiled. This was the third time she had been booked by this guy. He paid cash and she asked no questions that was their arrangement. Some of the other girls were picky they wouldn't take on a client like him, he was ….. different. She traced a finger down his chest, his flesh was cold; it still made her skin tingle.

Grabbing a sheet she pulled it around herself. Her bag was on the table by the window, she needed a smoke. Gently she padded towards it and drew out a cigarette. After lighting it she took the first drag and savoured the intoxicating feel of the smoke entering her body. The man in the bed stirred, she stood watching him. He turned over and went back to sleep. His jacket was hung on the back of the chair. Who was he? She carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. It was battered and worn. Glancing at the bed to make sure that he was still asleep, she leafed through its contents. It contained money, business cards and a pass card for Soronet. So that's who he worked for. They were a weird bunch, people just went missing from there. She contemplated taking the money and running, but he knew where to find her. Stubbing out her cigarette she moved to the bathroom.

The light blinked into life. Her hair was sticking out at all angles. She took the brush and started to untangle the mess. After the last strand of flame red hair was in place she started to apply her makeup. Shivering she took his shirt from the back of the door. She savoured the smell as she closed the buttons. He wore expensive aftershave and had good taste in clothes. He obviously lived off daddy's money; she thought with a wry smile. Would daddy approve of her? Who knows his dad may already be one of her clients, she had so many. She pressed her lips together after applying her lipstick and stood for a moment looking at her handy work. There was a knock at the door. She paused in the bathroom doorway. There was no sign of him answering it, so she shrugged and padded to the door. Gently she opened the door a crack to see who was on the other side. The stranger stood with their back to her; the tall foreboding figure before her seemed to smell the air and turn around. Rizel gasped and tried to shut the door but he was too quick he jammed a hand around it and pushed it open with such force that it sent her sprawling on to the floor. Rizel scooted backwards further into the room, panic beginning to rise in her chest she got up and stumbled toward the bed. She began clawing at the bedclothes.

"Get up! Get up for god's sake get up!" she screamed shaking the prone figure in the bed. Moaning he awoke and groggily sat up. Rizel sat beside him holding on to his arm for dear life.

"You need to get some clothes on!" the newcomer said coming to stand at the foot of the bed. His face in shadow he towered above them.

"What makes you think that I am coming with you, I am on leave!"

"The overseer requests your presence!"

"Ohh I see she does, does she! Well you can tell her to go to hell it will have to wait. Besides I have more time on the clock!" he said stroking Rizel's cheek.

"I think you forget who is paying for your…… leisure time!" the stranger said gruffly. "What the mistress wants she gets! I have been told to use force if needs be!"

"She wouldn't dare! Do you know who I am? Who my father was?"

"Oh yes! Who do you think gave me these scars!" The stranger switched on a lamp on the table in front of him. Rizel screamed as the mans face was revealed. He was inhumanely tall, well built and impeccably dressed all in black. His face was a twisted mess of features. A scar ran from one side of his face to the other, his right eye was milky white and the other was red. He withdrew a gun from underneath his coat.

Rizel moved to behind Vorhane screaming.

"You're going to shoot me! You fool that won't stop me ripping your throat out!" Vorhane said making to stand up. Santoz fired. It hit Vorhane square in the chest but carried on through and hit Rizel in the forehead. She seemed to sit in suspended animation for a moment then slumped onto the bed. Vorhane screamed, clutching his chest he sank to his knees.

"You have plenty of free time now; so I suggest we go before the next bullet stops your leisure time forever." Santoz sneered putting away his gun and pulling him to his feet.

Vorhane slumped against the wall of the lift. The gunshot wound was healing over but it still hurt like hell. Whatever she had to say it had better be good or he was going to make her suffer. The lift signalled that they were at their desired destination and the doors slowly opened. Santoz who had been extremely quiet on the journey over motioned for him to go first. Wearily he stepped out of the lift.

Their footsteps echoed on the black marble floor. Vorhane could hear her voice up ahead. He was a vampire, the last in a long line of great vampires; so why did this woman scare even him. She was the head of Soronet; she had control over so many people. Soronet controlled the whole planet. The overseer was the most powerful woman in the system. The thing that made his skin crawl the most was that she had the uncanny ability to know what you were thinking before you did.

She had her back to them; talking on the com link. The overseer signed off and sat in her plush chair and turned to face them. Her grey hair fell into a neat bob to frame her angled features. Her eyes were dark and soulless, she wore a starched burgundy business suit.

"Ahhh Mr Kelnor so glad you could join me!" she said coldly. She began to drum her perfectly manicured nails on her ornate wooden desk.

"Did I have any choice, he saw to that!" Vorhane spat pointing at Santoz.

"Mr Santoz was just following orders, which is something you have a problem doing."

"You are not my boss; am I not one of your little lackeys. You came to me remember!"

"I picked you out of the gutter, you rebelled against your father and you lost."

"My father…. My father was weak!"

"Your father helped me get where I am today and you would be wise to remember that!" she said through gritted teeth. Vorhane felt the air grow suddenly cold.

"You don't scare me! If you brought me here to tell me how wonderful my father was then this conversation is over!" he turned to leave. Santoz stood to one side and let him walk past. Vorhane felt a wave of nausea hit him, it knocked him off balance. The room began to spin. His mind was becoming clouded. His legs were like jelly they couldn't support him. He clawed at the wall to try and steady himself but slumped against the wall. Vorhane sat dazed. He fought back the blackness that was creeping into his vision.

The sound of stiletto heels on marble floor grated at his brain. The overseer came to stoop in front of him.

"How did it feel?" Vorhane moaned. "How did it feel to kill your father? When you pushed him out of the window and watched as he burst into flames, and his charred body shattered as it hit the ground." His eyes became wide with terror as he replayed the scene over in his head.

"Shh now!" she said stroking his fevered forehead. "I have a little job for you, something that your father wanted you to do! I know where the last son of Gallifrey is and you are going to kill him for me!" she placed her fingers on his temples and Vorhane gave a blood curdling scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

The early morning bird song was overshadowed by the grating of a time machine ripping through the air. The tardis landed with a bump and the world carried on.

"Hang on you cheated!" Hetty's dulcet tones carried on the breeze.

"How can I cheat at twister?" the doctor said feeling hurt and pulling the tardis door closed behind him.

"Your taller than me and I'm sure you were controlling the spinner with your screwdriver!"

"Not guilty! You're just a bad loser!" he said putting his hands in his pockets and surveying the surrounding countryside.

"I swear you made that pointer land on spots so that you could look at my behind!" Hetty said indignantly. The doctor spun around to see her giggling. He smiled.

"Anyway I thought you had set the co-ordinates for Callendor's place?"

"Well….. I think I may have misjudged it slightly!" he said sheepishly.

"How slightly?" Hetty asked.

"Callendor's is over there!" the doctor said pointing to a speck on the horizon. Hetty shielded her eyes from the sun and peered in the direction that he was pointing.

"So only just slightly out then?" she said sarcastically and started to head in the general direction of the speck.

Andra clutched onto the step ladders as another group of children brushed past causing it to wobble. Cursing to herself and plucking another pin from her teeth, she stretched the last of the banner across the path. Weddings were wonderful occasions but hard work. It wasn't often that the head of the village got married. That would be her one day she thought. When her prince charming finally arrived, for now all she had to look at were the frogs.

The whole village had rallied together to put on this celebration. They had been busy for weeks. Some cooking some making decorations and some… well they were in charge of the wine tasting. It was taking place in the square at dusk. The monument of Manevore had been torn down and it was just an empty square where there was a market held; no trace of him was to be found. People still talked about the day that they were freed by the man and the lady Calla who travelled in a large blue box. The whisper was that they would one day return.

Andra stood back to admire her handy work. She heard someone come and stand at her side.

"So what do you think father?" Talok put his arm around her shoulders.

"You've done a fine job, they will be pleased!"

"I hope so!" she said picking up the ladders and taking them back to their rightful owners. Talok smiled. The village was a hive of activity again. It had been some time since there had been a celebration of any kind. He shielded his eyes and looked towards the horizon. On the crest of the hill he could see two figures they seemed to be arguing. He thought that perhaps he had better investigate.

"You're a fine one to be giving me lectures on what to wear!" Hetty shouted.

"There is nothing wrong with this suit!" the doctor said firmly.

"All I said was that I prefer you in the brown pinstripe suit that is all." she said throwing her hands in the air. "Ohh your going to sulk now aren't you!" the doctor looked hurt.

"I do not sulk!" he said pouting. Hetty laughed and slipped her arm through his.

"Ok you'll do, just promise me you won't ever wear that zebra print one that I found!" she laughed prodding him in the ribs. He looked at her and was about to reply when he heard someone shouting him.

"Doctor, Hetty! What brings you here?" Talok shouted as he bounded up the hill. The doctor and Hetty stopped in their tracks. Talok surveyed their faces, they were looking at him as if he were a ghost.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Is that really you?" Hetty whispered.

"Of course it is. Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked worriedly.

"I…. we received a message from this planet saying that there was grave danger and you had gone missing!" the doctor said finding his voice. Talok laughed.

"Someone must be playing a joke!" Hetty looked at the doctor concerned. "Anyway your just in time for the party!" he said vigorously shaking the doctors hand. Hetty stood bemused, then threw her arms around Talok and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you old man!"

"Less of the old young lady! Now come on there's someone I want you to meet!" he said putting an arm around her shoulders and they descended into the valley.

The villagers came over and greeted them as they came to the town square. Hetty laughed as a rather large and buxom woman bear hugged the doctor. After he had brushed himself down he joined her. Talok brought over a young woman. Her blonde hair shone in the fading sunlight. She appeared to be no older than Hetty, petite and had slightly olive skin.

"Andra this is the doctor and Hetty, very good friends of mine!" Andra came forward and hugged Hetty, and then kissed the doctor on the cheek. The doctor blushed and wiped his cheek.

"Very pleased to meet you I have heard your story from my father." the doctor raised an eyebrow at Talok who smiled.

"You are not the only one with secrets you know doctor!" he said with a wry smile.

"So who is the party for?" Hetty asked.

"Oh gosh you don't know do you?" Andra laughed.

"Know what?" she asked bemused.

"It's Callendor he's getting married!"

Vorhane sniffed in disgust as he surveyed his new home. The ample house stood majestically on the cliff top. The moon was just poking out from behind it bathing it in an eerie glow. The journey had not been a pleasant one. The in flight food had been less than adequate. He preferred his meat fresh and young. The man they had brought him had been less than that. He ran his fingers through his long white hair. He could smell fresh blood on the breeze, the last son of Gallifrey was on this planet and he was going to find him.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning FLUFF!!

Part 4

After the initial shock of finding out that Callendor was getting married, they decided to go and find the happy couple. The wedding was scheduled to have started over an hour ago. Nobody had seen them. As they reached Callendor's house a rather frantic man came rushing out.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" he said rushing out of the gates. The group looked stunned. Shouts could be heard from the open door up ahead. Gingerly they stepped inside.

"Egan I told you they were a bunch of idiots and they frowned on us!" Callendor stood at the bottom of the grand staircase. Hetty coughed politely. He span around and immediately smiled.

"Hetty!" he ran over to her and hugged her fiercely. "Boy am I glad to see you!" Peeling herself away she replied.

"It's good to see you too, but what on earth is going on? There is a village full of people down there and they want a wedding!"

"Egan's best man has backed out at the last minute and no one will take on the job or would fit into the suit!" he said dropping to the seat behind him. Despondently he placed his head in his hands. "He is now refusing to get married!" Hetty put a reassuring arm around him.

"I'm sure we can sort something out!" Egan popped his head over the banister.

"If we can't find someone to fit this then it's all off!" he said dangling a red velvet suit over the rail. Hetty looked up and thought.

"That looks like it would fit……."

"Is the coast clear?" the doctor said waving a white hankie around the door. He entered the hall to see Callendor and Hetty beaming at him.

"Just the man we were looking for!" Hetty said with a smile. The doctor showed a look of concern and bewilderment.

The air in the valley was warm and still. The villagers had lit some outdoor lanterns and it cast a magical golden light across the whole square. Egan shuffled in anticipation. The doctor stood at his side trying to reassure him that Hetty wouldn't let them down. As he was adjusting the lapels on Egan's midnight blue suit, Talok signalled to them that they were here. The doctor scanned the crowd for Hetty but she was nowhere to be seen.

A small group of villagers played a local ditty as Callendor arrived at the top of the makeshift aisle. The doctor strained to see that Hetty had her arm linked in Callendor's. She had changed her clothes from the dungarees to a stunning emerald green floor length gown. Her hair was neatly tied upon her head. The doctor didn't even notice that Callendor was beaming from ear to ear as they came to a stop in front of them. Hetty gently kissed Callendor on the cheek and gave his hand to Egan and the ceremony began.

"So I said that if he was going to park his hover scooter there we needed to become an item!" Callendor laughed and spilled some of his drink. He had his audience enthralled. Egan sat with his arm around his life partner, Talok was nursing a pint of beer and the doctor was looking at the bottom of his. He had missed Callendor's tales. Some maybe tall tales but he sure new how to keep everyone entertained. He put down his tankard and turned to look behind him. Hetty was dancing with some of the villagers. She had her skirt bunched in her hands so that she didn't trip. The lanterns glow danced on her skin as she twirled. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. He hadn't seen her this happy for a while. He had forgotten how long it had been since he had just sat and enjoyed the evening with good company and good beer. Maybe too good beer as his head was feeling a little fuzzy.

"Do you have honourable intentions towards my niece doctor?" Callendor boomed from across the table. He turned back to see the other occupants of the table smirking at him.

"What? No…… I mean yes….. I mean I have no intentions what so ever towards.."

Egan laughed. His eyes danced with pleasure. He was younger than Callendor, his long blonde hair skimmed his broad shoulders. The doctor felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Doctor there is no denying the way you have been watching her!"

"She is just a friend!" he said feeling rather embarrassed. "You of all people should know what sort of life I lead!" he said taking another swig of beer.

"Even time lords are allowed feelings!" Talok said soothingly. The doctor smiled at him.

The party was drawing to end. The happy couple had retired for the night and most of the village had now gone home. The lanterns were giving their last. Talok had asked Hetty to dance. She had been dancing all night; for the first time it felt like home. They were welcomed back not as returning heroes but as part of a family. She looked into Talok's eyes and saw years of wisdom.

"Why didn't you tell us about Andra?"

"She had gone to live with her mother when she was very young, round about the time I started working for your father. We thought it best that they were out of harms way!"

"So you didn't see her for so many years, that must have been torture! So where is your wife now?"

"She died last winter." Hetty's expression became grave.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea!"

"She is all I have now." Talok said looking to where Andra was clearing some of the tables.

"May I?" came a voice from their right. They turned to see the doctor standing expectantly waiting.

"Why certainly sir." said Talok taking Hetty's hand and gently kissing it. With a wink in her direction he withdrew to help his daughter. Hetty took in the doctor's outfit. He wore the red velvet suit that Egan had requested, a black shirt and still he wore the boots. She smiled as he put one hand on her waist and took her other in his. They danced for a while lost in each others eyes.

"Did you think that a rescue mission would ever turn out to be a wedding?" she asked with a giggle.

"I must admit I never dreamt of this." the doctor smiled. "You look beautiful. How did you get changed so quickly?" Hetty smiled and tapped her nose.

"A girl never reveals her secrets! You certainly do scrub up well!" she said caressing the lapel of his jacket.

"I have my moments!" he breathed moving a lock of hair from her face. Hetty shuddered as his hand lingered on her cheek. She took his hand and held it in hers, looking deep into his eyes she moved forward to kiss him. The doctor sensing the moment readied himself for the kiss. It was then that the beer decided to take it's revenge. The scene started to spin and he started to feel decidedly unwell. Hetty steadied him and Talok ran over to help her.

"I think we had better get you inside doctor!" Talok put the doctor's arm across his shoulders and took him back to Callendor's house. With a sigh Hetty followed.

Hetty thanked Talok and said goodnight. They had loosened the doctor's shirt and he was lying on the bed with a cold washcloth on his head. Hetty closed the curtains and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked quietly.

"Better!" came the croaky voice from under the washcloth.

"Really you don't sound it!"

"I will be fine now, some alcohol effects us time lords differently to humans, it's only temporary." he said gingerly sitting up.

"Well if that's all you need me for, I think I have dealt with enough drunks to know when to leave." she got up to leave. The doctor held her arm.

"Stay just a while longer?" he breathed. Hetty lingered for just a moment.

"No you need your rest! So do as the nurse tells you!" she said with a smile. The doctor released her arm and she walked to the door. As her hand touched the door handle she heard him get off the bed.

"Stay!" he said softly. Hetty put her head against the wood of the door, feeling it's coldness on her forehead.

"I can't, that's just the drink talking!" turning the handle of the door.

"No it's me I promise." she slowly turned around to find him standing right behind her. She looked into the deep pools of his eyes and felt herself getting lost again. Hetty kicked the door closed with her foot and joined the doctor in a passionate embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning Vampirism and some semi nakedness.

Part 5

Hetty shivered. Her thin nightdress blew behind her in the breeze. She felt the salty breeze caress her skin. She felt like the only person on the planet. A hand came to rest on her shoulder. It felt right there. The man it belonged to walked around to face her. He was tall and his long white hair was blown around his face. He was talking to her; she couldn't hear him over the noise of two hearts beating. His black eyes bore into her soul; searching. Her limbs would not work she was hypnotized by him. He pulled her towards him and sunk his teeth into her neck.

Hetty's eyes shot open. She was in bed, not her own bed and she wasn't alone. An arm was draped across her. She felt the warm steady breath on her neck. Gently she slipped from under the arm and turned over to see it's owner. His brown hair was tousled, he was breathing steadily, he was still asleep. Hetty found herself smiling. The doctor looked so peaceful. The sheet covered his lower half, his chest rose and fell; the downy hairs rippling in time with his breathing. Steadily she traced a scar on his arm. So it was true! That dream had actually been real. He'd asked her to stay and after a moments hesitation she had. Closing her eyes she replayed what had happened next in her mind and smiled. Carefully she pulled a sheet around herself and padded into the bathroom.

The water trickled down her back as she stood letting the water wash her clean. She was still smiling to herself.

"He can't be with you!" Hetty stopped running her fingers through her hair.

"Who's there?" she asked of the empty space around her.

"Have you forgotten me that easily?"

"What?"

"I'm still here, shut away like a prisoner in our own mind!"

"Calla!" Hetty whispered. "What do you mean?"

"You've seen into his future, you know what he has to do!"

"That can change!" Hetty said through gritted teeth.

"You won't be with him!"

"I can be!" she felt tears running down her cheeks. "I can stay with him….. I can make a difference!"

"He won't want you! Not after what you will do to him!" Calla sneered.

"What will I do to him?" the air was silent. "Please tell me?" Hetty was becoming hysterical. There came no reply. Hastily she dried and quietly collected her clothes from the floor and with one more tearful look at the sleeping doctor she left.

The metal door grated as Fletcher used all his strength to open it. The entranceway was bare. Malin had said that the new owner had only just arrived. Cobwebs adorned the banisters and hung from the ceiling. Dust was thrown up from the carpet as he entered a bit further. There was no lighting, no candles, lamps nothing at all. The air was stale and musty.

"Hello?" Fletcher shouted uneasily. His voice echoed through the vast emptiness. Slowly he ventured further into the house.

Fletcher stood in the immense kitchen. Shadows crept from floor to ceiling. He could hear the distant hum of the fridge. Putting the box of provisions on a nearby worktop he decided to put the milk away. His free hand found the door handle and he gently eased it open. The smell of rancid meat hit his nostrils at amazing speed. Bile rose in his chest and the milk fell from his hand and the bottle shattered on the greying tiled floor. His hand flew to his mouth to stop himself vomiting. He backed away in shock, he backed into somebody standing behind him. Fletcher spun around to find Vorhane bearing down on him. Vorhane flashed him a fang filled grin; the boys cries carried across the afternoon's breeze.

The town square was a hive of activity. The doctor stumbled aimlessly around looking for Hetty. He had woken up to find himself in a strange bed. After his head had stopped spinning he tried to recall the events of the previous night. He remembered dancing with her, then he had to be taken back to the house by Talok, he remembered the coldness of the washcloth on his head and Hetty nursing him……. He'd asked her to stay. He stopped in his tracks. She had stayed with him. Closing his eyes he remembered the way her hair and skin had smelled. He had been truly happy. What was it about her that had brought out this emotion in him? He had to know; but where could she be? Thrusting his hands into his trouser pockets he tried to think. If he were Hetty where would he go? Certainly not the pub! He stood in thought for some moments and then it hit him. With a boyish grin and new found energy he bounded off in search of answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

There was very little left of the imposing house that once had been there. She had stood and looked at the overgrown husk for quite a while before she had ventured inside what was left. The blast torn walls bore war like marks. Hetty kicked a piece of debris out of her way. Her head hurt, she could still hear the screaming of the people being tortured, echoes of the past. Needing to get away to think her feet had brought her back here. On the way there her mind replayed the events of the night before. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she remembered how gentle the doctor had been and how they had lay in each others arms for hours. It had felt so right, two people finding comfort in each other. The pain and sadness that had been in his eyes seemed to have faded and was replaced by a new sparkle.

Hetty folded her arms across her chest and shivered. She had lost all bearing of where she was and cursed to herself. Her sense of direction was questionable at the best of times, but she had been to this place only once before. She coughed as some of the masonry dislodged itself in front of her. Wiping her eyes she decided that it wasn't a good idea to go any further in case the whole place fell down. Turning back the way she had come Hetty froze. A dark shadow had passed across the corridor in front of her; she could swear it was laughing. Composing herself she chose to ignore it and try to get out. Then she heard it again, throaty laughter. Her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest. Gingerly she climbed over some rubble to see where the laughter was coming from.

Hetty carefully looked into the room before her. This must have bee the laboratory. Vast parts of ceiling were strewn all over the floor, mangled bits of machinery jutted from walls and a medical trolley lay upturned in one corner. Her breath caught in her throat. She never thought that she would see this place again. Shaking the memories from her mind she turned to go but found her path barred.

The man before her smiled. Hetty gasped in shock she hadn't heard him come in.

"God you scared the hell out of me!" the stranger stayed eerily silent. Hetty took a closer look at him. His head was bowed he made no effort to answer her.

"Did the doctor send you to find me? Are you from the village?" Hetty was getting a little worried. The man laughed and raised his head. She felt herself taking a few steps backwards. His blood red lips curled into a smile, his long white hair framed his angular face and his eyes were black as night.

"Who…. Who are you?" Hetty stammered. "I…" her legs started to feel weak and she tried to steady herself but the rubble just slid away under her weight. Her mind was becoming clouded, her limbs felt heavy. The stranger threw his head back and laughed. The laugh resonated through her very being. Struggling to centre her vision she tried to focus on him. The stranger now bore a sinister smile and was coming towards her. Hetty was now fighting to breathe and was pinned against the back wall, her vision fading in and out. As the stranger got nearer he was in her mind, she could see her dream.

'The wind was howling around her, Hetty was stood on the cliff top. The stranger stood in front of her. She was frozen to the spot. Gently he brushed away a strand of hair from her face. Hetty willed her hand to stop him but it wouldn't move. His skin was ice cold. His hair whipped around him in the wind. He smiled at her revealing just a hint of fangs. His eyes seemed to bore into her very soul. She could hear laughing all around her. It wasn't the strangers laughter. It was familiar but Hetty couldn't quite place it. He took her face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.'

Hetty's vision cleared in an instant. The stranger stood in what was left of the doorway.

"We will meet again soon!" and with that he vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

He hoped he was right. Well this time at least. He had tried the tardis and had no luck. He had come from Calendor's house so where else would she be? The doctor felt a shiver down his spine as he slowly entered the shell.

The structure groaned as he picked his way through the maze of debris. He strained to hear any signs of life. Wiping dust from his eyes the doctor clambered over the remains of a wall and stood in silence for a moment hoping to hear her.

"Hetty?…… Hetty are you in here?" his voice echoed through the structure causing some debris to dislodge itself and clatter to the floor. There was silence. Running his hand through his hair he cursed to himself and was about to leave when he heard the faintest of whimpers. The doctor spun around to see a rather pale and obviously scared witless Hetty holding onto a door jamb to keep herself upright.

"I've been looking for you everywhere are you ok?" he said going to meet her. Hetty's knees buckled, she managed to fight to stay upright.

"I…….. I saw!" she croaked. The doctor put her arm around his shoulders and steadied her. Hetty turned her tear stained face to him. The doctor looked into her eyes and they were full of fear.

"What did you see?" he whispered. Hetty's eyes were wide with terror.

"I saw you die!" she whispered as the tears ran down her cheeks, and then she passed out in the doctors arms.

Hetty's words rang in his ears as he stirred the herbal infusion atop the stove in the Tardis kitchen.

"_I saw you die!_"

What had she seen to make her white with fear? He had carried back to the tardis to let her sleep in familiar surroundings. His lips felt warm where he had kissed her on the forehead before leaving her. She had stirred long suppressed emotions in him. After losing Rose he had promised himself that he would distance himself from humans. But she wasn't human, he had sworn to protect her not fall in love with her. Love was something he had turned his back on a long time ago. Something about being with her made his hearts skip a beat. Was this his future? This woman? She had seen things in his mind that no other had seen before. He sighed and noticed that something didn't smell quite right. Turning quickly he realised that the mixture was burning. Cursing he moved the pan from the stove. It was as he placed it on the counter that's when he heard her screaming. He ran at full pelt from the kitchen forgetting the tea.

Hetty sat bolt upright in her bed. The dream…. He was there again, the stranger the vampire. She was screaming, she couldn't help herself. Every fibre of her being was crying out for it to stop. The room around her swam. She could still feel his icy cold hand on her cheek. He had shown her his death, the man she had shared a bed with, the man she?

Hetty fought to control herself and to calm down. Her breathing began to return to normal as the doctor threw back her bedroom door nearly taking it off its hinges. He lingered in her doorway not quite sure what to do. Sweat forming on his brow he too regained his breath. Their eyes met and he got on to the bed next to her and held her close to his chest, stroking her hair she sobbed.

He was still sat on her bed when she emerged from the bathroom. He had sat for what seemed like hours just holding her. The tears eventually stopped. Feeling numb she had taken a shower. She had made a vain attempt at getting dressed. She'd put on a faded black tour t-shirt from a rock band that had long since broke up, but she couldn't bare to part with it and a pair of denim cut offs. Hovering in the doorway she looked at the man before her. The doctor sat with his head in his hands. She shifted her weight and he looked up at her.

"Feel better?" he said gently.

"A little!" she replied with a faint smile. He returned the smile and brushed at his shirt. "Oh god sorry it's probably ruined now." Hetty said coming to sit next to him and started examining the water marks on it. The doctor gently took her hand and placed over one of his hearts. Hetty felt it racing against her hand. She smiled at him and took it away. A little embarrassed she stared down at the carpet. The doctor breathed a sigh and feeling somewhat awkward he started to fidget.

"Michael…" Hetty breathed.

"Pardon?"

"His name was Michael. He was a student nurse on the same course as I was. He played Rugby at the weekend. Anna fancied one of the hookers…. Geraint I think his name was. Huge bloke, legs like tree trunks. So this one Sunday we went along to watch. Frozen we were, standing on a muddy field for hours." the doctor smiled at her as she wistfully looked ahead. "So Michael gets the ball and starts to run for the other end and gets upended, lands awkwardly and sprains his ankle. So the others crowd around him and it turns out that he is their first aid support. Anna being the wonderful friend that she is volunteers my services. Next thing I know I am in the back of an ambulance with this guy. Six hours I stayed at the hospital for, not one git of a friend of his came to see if he was ok. We got talking and he said he would take me for a drink. Several drinks and many dates later, we qualified. He got a post in Aberdeen and I was shipped off to London. We saw each other for a while and then the long distances got too much. He's married now, got a little girl so I heard." Hetty sighed. "That was the last time I was in love, you know that heart racing, light headed sort of love. The sort that when he left it felt like the whole world had ended. I stood on the platform and waved to the man I loved, the man I was willing to give everything up for, and a little part of me died." she turned to look at the doctor. He hadn't even tried to stop her rambling on, he had just sat and listened. His features were soft and he smiled sweetly.

"I've had to leave so many people I have loved, each time they take a piece of me with them too. I've watched as the people I have held dear die or be taken from me, and each time I have had to walk away, turn my back on the pain. My existence is a turbulent one. After Rose……" he bowed his head and Hetty took his hand. "After Rose I rattled around the tardis like a lost soul. A large part of me had been ripped from me and I was never going to get it back. I didn't even have the time to tell how I felt!" He spat banging his fists on his knees. "I won't let it happen again, I won't!" with startling speed he took Hetty's hands in his. Hetty flinched.

"Something has happened between us, not just last night. It's almost as if I were meant to find you again. Me finding the bird whistle wasn't just a coincidence it was meant to be! You…. You have bewitched me with your smile, brought me back to my senses, rescued me from myself and taught me to live again!" he said jumping to his feet. Hetty was bemused.

"Perhaps you are seeing something that isn't there!" she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm not her ……. I'm not Derra!" the doctor looked confused. He could see the look of confusion and concern on her face. He came to kneel in front of her.

"I don't want Derra, I want you. Hetty Davies. I want us to start over, to see the universe together. I want to show you things that no human…. Well no one has seen before and I want to share your wonderment, I want to be there when you see the four seas of Artemilan…" he said taking her hands and pulling her from the bed.

"You don't know me! What if I have some really gross habits?" she said laughing as the doctor spun her around the bedroom.

"Then I will learn to live with them! But if you bite your toenails in my console room then your out at the next planet!" they fell to the floor in a heap laughing. Gently the doctor took Hetty's face in his hands.

"I think I'm falling in love with you nurse Davies!"

"And I you Dr Smith!" she breathed. The doctor kissed her softly. He got up from the floor and held out his hand for Hetty to get up.

"Well we should say our goodbyes and be off then!" he said pulling her into the corridor.

They giggled all the way to the console room. Stopping to catch their breath, the doctor slipped his hand into hers and they stood savouring the moment. With a childlike grin he pulled her towards the door. The door swung inwards and the doctor made to go outside only to find his way blocked by Talok.

"Doctor thank goodness, you'd better come and look at this!" he said worriedly.

"Look at what?" Hetty asked stepping around them.

"There's been a body found on the outskirts of the village."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 8

Callendor's lab was a hive of activity as Hetty pushed her way through the door. Raised voices had alerted her to their return. The doctor seemed to be barking orders and Callendor was mixing various liquids. Hetty managed to get through the throng of people to see exactly what was going on.

The doctor had his stethoscope and was listening to the chest of a young man. His ginger hair framed his youthful face. He was pale and seemed lifeless.

"Doctor?" he held up a hand to ask for silence.

"There is a feint heartbeat! Callendor I need it now!"

"It's coming it's an exact science you know!" Hetty watched as the boys chest laboriously rose and fell.

"What happened?" she asked Talok. Talok didn't reply. "Talok?" she said placing a hand on his arm.

"Word came from the next village that this boy Fletcher had gone missing. He was running an errand and didn't return. They asked us to help in the search party. We had been searching for most of the afternoon and almost given up hope….. Then we found him." Talok swallowed hard. Hetty gripped his arm in reassurance. "He is younger than Andra…. How could this happen? Who did this?"

"I'm sure they are doing all they can!" Hetty said glancing at the Doctor and Callendor. Hetty looked around at a half dozen worried faces. "You all need to leave now, we need space to work. Talok will fetch you when we have news." They seemed to murmur between themselves, Talok coming to senses started to herd them out.

"Come on do as she says we've done all we can!" Talok turned and smiled at Hetty and she nodded.

The doctor had rolled up his sleeves and was taking a blood sample from the boy.

"What's the prognosis doctor?" Hetty asked softly.

"It doesn't look good I'm afraid. The results will tell us more, the only hope we have is Callendor's serum, when he has finished preparing it!" the doctor spat over his shoulder. Callendor chose to ignore him.

"What could have happened to him?" Hetty touched the boys arm, it was deathly cold.

"There is no sign of trauma, so for now it is a bit of a mystery!" the doctor said running his hands through his hair. Hetty smiled at him reassuringly.

"You are doing your best."

"Right it's ready!" Callendor shouted as he jumped up from his seat. "I need to get a line into his arm."

"Here let me!" Hetty said taking the equipment from him. For a few fraught minutes she tried to find a vein, eventually she managed to get a needle in and let the serum start to flow into the boys body.

"It will take a while to take effect I'm afraid." Callendor said gravely. "We should watch him over night."

"We shall take shifts…" the doctor leaned wearily on the bench.

"Callendor can sit with him for a while, you look like you could do with a drink." Hetty put up her hand to stop him arguing, the doctor smiled.

"Yes nurse!" he said exhausted. Hetty took his hand and with a smile at Callendor they left the room.

Hetty walked into the room with two steaming mugs of cocoa. The doctor lay full stretch on the sofa. She giggled and put the mugs down on a nearby table.

"I see you made yourself comfortable!"

"How do you do that everyday?" he said groaning. Hetty picked up his head and laid it in her lap as she sat down.

"It's hard. I see dozens of people like that in one day. It never gets any easier." she said soothingly stroking his hair. He seemed to relax at her touch. "You did all you could it's up to him now. You can only help so much."

"That's just me I want to help everyone!" he looked up into her face.

"No one can help everyone, not even you!" she said popping a blob of cocoa foam on the end of his nose. He smiled and sat up. He took Hetty's hand.

"You've helped me so much already." he said gently. Hetty licked the foam from the end of his nose and kissed him tenderly. She felt his arms encircle her waist and he deepened the kiss. Hetty moved her hands to rest either side of his head. That's when she felt it. Coldness seeping into every fibre of her body. It gnawed at her soul and dragged at her mind. Her eyes shot open as she pulled away from the doctor's embrace, but it wasn't the doctor who sat in front of her now. It was the vampire. Finding her voice she screamed and leapt up from the sofa and bolted from the room.

Breathless Hetty came to a stop in front of the door to the lab. She was so frightened. She hugged herself to stop shaking. After a moment of checking to see if he had followed her she reached for the doorknob.

"_Help me!" _came a pained voice from the other side of the door. "_Help me!"_

Hetty opened the door a crack and listened. All was quiet. After a moments consideration she went in.

Callendor was nowhere to be seen. Fletcher still lay on the trolley the drip in his arm. Gingerly she walked over to check on him. He still looked gravely ill. She checked he drip and was about to walk away when something grabbed her arm. Hetty's breath caught in her throat. Fletchers eyes shot open.

"Oh my god! You scared the hell out of me!" she placed his arm back at his side. He seemed dazed and disorientated.

"Some of the villagers found you in the woods and brought you here. What happened?" Fletcher sat up. Hetty looked at him disapprovingly.

"Where am I?" he croaked.

"You had us pretty scared. Your at my uncle's house. I'd better go get him he'll want to check you over." he looked around the lab as if he were seeing the world for the first time. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and removed the drip from his arm.

"Hey easy tiger!" Hetty chastised as she ran to his side to help him. "I think you need to rest a while longer!"

"You smell nice!"

"Thanks…. I think, no getting all mushy on me ok, I'm just the nurse. Stay here I'm going to get the others to take a look ok." Hetty tried to open the door but it seemed to be stuck.

"Funny I don't remember locking it." she tried again but it was shut fast.

"Please stay?" Fletcher's voice rumbled from behind her. Hetty froze. His voice chilled her to the bone. It was feral like. Slowly she turned to see him looking at his hands.

"I'm so lonely and soooo hungry!" he said raising his head to reveal his new form. Hetty let out a blood curdling scream.


End file.
